Electronic devices are often cooled by utilizing various forms of heat dispersion devices and/or heat removal techniques. Computers or computer servers may, for example, incorporate liquid cooling systems to maintain proper operating temperatures. In high-density electronic systems, such as server farms or blade centers, individual electronics devices (e.g., blade servers and/or other servers) may transfer heat to a centralized thermal management system or device. The centralized thermal management system may, for example, be a liquid cooling system designed or configured to remove heat from a plurality of electronics devices.
In such configurations, it may often be desirable to transfer heat from the electronics devices to the thermal management system without requiring fluid connections between the server and centralized cooling systems. Such coupling must often, however, be capable of compensating for various movements between the two cooling systems and/or devices. Typical methods of movement compensation often involve complex and/or expensive devices that may not be suitable and/or desirable.